Leaving the Nest
by Steffie1
Summary: The teenage life of Igorth and how he became the servant for Count Lamian.


Leaving the Nest

*Eight hundred-and one years ago*

Russia, the place where Count Duckula's faithful servant Igor was born and raised. How he became the servant of ferocious vampires was never known, until now...

*Meanwhile outside of Igorth's family farm*

The young Igorth grumbled to himself as he collected various herbs and spices for his latest spell. Ever since he came back the previous week from the school he and Cruel had attended, his elder brothers and sisters always picked on him for being too busy with his necromancy to help them with the farm. He hated being the youngest of twelve children, and the fact the eldest is forty years older than him. His dear elderly mother would always stand up for him whenever his siblings bullied him, but she then nagged that he should find a wife and start a family soon. If his father was still alive, he knew he would tell him that he should follow the path he chose.

Igorth's train of thought were rudely cut off the moment he noticed a crowd of angry villagers. The young vulture scrambled to the scene, and was shocked at what he saw. It was an elderly male eagle; and the two younger fowls pinned him to the ground while five other villagers attacked him.

"Hey! What are you doing to the poor fowl?" Igorth demanded. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they've heard his voice. They all gave him a deadly glare.  
"Keep your beak out of matters when you don't know the full story..." one of the fowls snapped angrilly.  
"It doesn't give you any right to attack this elderly man here!" Igorth snarled as he helped the poor eagle back to his feet.  
"But, he isn't-"  
"I don't want to hear anything!" Igorth snapped as the eagle used him as a crutch to help him get away from the crowd. If he had paid any attention, he would've heard the fowls mumble that he dug his own grave...

*Much later, Igorth's family farm house*

The elderly eagle, whose name is Naimal, told Igorth's mother and siblings what had happened. The siblings didn't believe the story. "Oh Igorth, I'm so proud of you!" Igorth's mother beamed with pride. "Oh, it is nothing."  
"Nonsense, M'boy! You've saved m'life. As a matter of fact, as the count of Austria-Hungary, I would like to make you my faithful butler. You shall live in luxury, M'boy." Count Naimal grinned while his one eye sparkled in deviousness.  
"For an Austrian, you sure don't have an accent-" one of Igorth's sisters pointed out, and was shushed by her mother's glare.

"So Igorth, would you like to become my faithful butler?"  
"Well..."  
"Pah, as if he'll ever go. Igorth will always hang onto Mother's apron strings." Igorth's eldest brother grumbled under his breath.  
"Well, Igorth?"  
"I don't know..."  
"I'll give you until tomorrow to decide."  
"Oh. Okay, Sir. Thank you." Igorth smiled, but he inwardly cringed. Although Count Naimal was friendly when he offered him a job, he had a strange feeling that he has no choice in the matter...

*Midnight*

Igorth was busy sleeping in bed when he suddenly heard frantic mooing from the cattle. Being curious, Igorth decided to investigate. What he saw next shocked him. A vampire mallard was feasting on one of the cows. The moment he sensed the young vulture, his eyes glowed crimson. The vampire was taken aback that instead of fear, the teen was fascinated by the entire scene..

"Igorth?" the mallard wondered out loud. To Igorth's amazement, he transformed into Count Naimal.  
"So, that is why the villagers had attacked you..." Igorth mused.  
"So, do you still want to be my loyal butler?"  
"Of course I am still interested. But, why me?"  
"I can sense that you have great skills in necromancy."  
"Very well, then. I am forever your humble servant."  
"But, there's one thing you must promise me."  
"Anything, M'Lord!"  
"Promise me that as long as you serve your vampire masters, you shall never contact your family ever again. To be a great necromancer, you sacrifice something you hold dear." Count Lamian pointed out.  
"I-I promise." Igorth choked on his words. His dream had finally come true, yet he must never meet his family ever again. But, some things have to sacrificed in order for some things to be fulfilled.

*The next day*

Igorth's entire family stood in front of the house as they said good bye to Count Naimal and Igorth. They didn't know that today would the last day that they'll ever see the youngest member of the family.

"Take care, Honey! Don't forget to write! I love you!" Igorth's mother smiled, although she was close to tears. The elderly eagle and his new butler turned their heel and left. After several minutes, they were just a tiny speck in the horizon. Igorth's mother decided that now is the right time to let the tears flow. Before she could do so, she heard footsteps of someone running towards her and her children. She almost lost her footing when her youngest son almost tackled her when he gave her a bear hug.

"Good bye, Mommy. I'll miss you. If you never receive any letters from me, it's not because I don't care. Please remember that!" Igorth sobbed like a small child as he hugged his mother closer. After what felt like forever, the teenager finally let go of his mother. He then hugged his brothers and sisters goodbye, telling him that he does love them. After the sad farewell, he ran as fast as he could to catch up to his new Master.

As Igorth's new life had just began, I fear I must bid ye farewell...

Good night out there...whatever you are!

The End 


End file.
